


Drabbles and Oneshots for All

by Ketten_Queen13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketten_Queen13/pseuds/Ketten_Queen13
Summary: A bunch of small Oneshots and short stories I wrote. Some will be original, others will be fanfics.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke slowly climbed out of the car, following Sarai* as she walked up the sidewalk. Her stride was purposeful, jaw locked, head lifted. Luke knew Sarai was uncomfortable being in Huntington, the knew residency of an old student.  
Luke sighed, shaking his head. Alice Demetre had been a thorn in many teachers' sides, but he found it difficult for him to condemn her. She'd just been doing what she'd thought was right, given the circumstances.  
Luke shook his head as he stopped by Sarai, silently scolding himself. He tried not to think of Alice too much, for it had been a painful ordeal to many.  
"Ready?" Sarai asked quietly, glancing at Luke. He braced himself and nodded. The two of them had come to Huntington to talk to a promising candidate for the Senior ROTC scholarship, being handed out by Marshall. They'd been all over the state, and this was their last candidate.  
Unfortunately, the candidate was living in a Genesis Centre. Not because she was a "troubled teen", but because she had no family willing to take her.  
Luke smiled at Sarai as she held the door open for him, and they entered the centre, wuickly stopped by a security guard.  
The guard had a military haircut, and was lean, heavily muscled. He wore the stereotypical garb of a security guard, minus the gun.  
"What's your business here?" The guard asked, and Sarai calmly answered, silencing Luke with a quick glance.  
"We're here to see a Ms. Watson, about a scholarship from MU."  
"Do you have proof?" The guard asked.  
Luke merely stepped forward, holding out the file he'd been carrying. The guard looked through it briefly, then handed the file back to Luke.  
"Wait here." The guard instructed, before disappearing further inside the building. He returned moments later, a young blonde at his heels.  
She looked to be in her late twenties. She was petite, and pretty, with emerald eyes, long, wavy hair, and a light complexion. Her clothes were that of a high class businesswoman: a black, knee length skirt, and a white, short sleeved shirt with eyelet lace as the shoulders.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked. The guard settled into his former position, at the position of parade rest, to the immediate right of the door.  
"We're here to see Ms. Watson." Sarai said simply, and the woman nodded, her formerly cheerful attitude suddenly solemn.  
"I see. Come on in." The woman said, turning to go into the heart of the building. "The name's Esime*, by the way."  
"Sarai, and this is Luke."  
"Wait here." Esime said, then hurried out of sight, her brow drawn into a frown.  
Luke looked around, watching the kids there playing on their phones, and watching TV. Many of the teens stared at Sarai and Luke curiously, but didn't approach them.  
Esime suddenly appeared in front of Sarai, looking peeved.  
"Follow me. Kendra's in the conference room." Esime said, and the duo followed her without a word. They entered a conference room moments later, where a young teen was sitting at the far end of the table.  
If it weren't for her name, Luke might've mistaken her for a boy. Her black hair was cropped close to her scalp and streaked with a blood red dye. Her eyes were a brilliant, glittering gold colour, slightly dazzling Luke. Her skin was a dark tan colour and her lips were twisted into a half smile.  
She wore a pair of faded black jeans with which had an almost intentional rip in the right knee. Her waist was adorned with a simple black belt. Her shirt was made of a black silk, and clung to her quite tightly. She wore black, three inch heels, and black cuffs around her wrists.  
She stood and made her way to Sarai and Luke, then shook their hands.  
"Hello. My name is Kendra Watson." The girl said pleasantly.  
"My name is Sarai Takkins, and this is Luke Connor." Sarai said, and Kendra close her eyes at the sound of Luke's name. "Is something the matter?"  
Kendra smiled slightly. "Of course not. Please, sit. It can't be comfortable standing."  
Sarai sat down, holding her hand out towards Luke, though her eyes never left Kendra, who had reclaimed the head of the table. Luke handed Sarai the file he carried, and she focused on it, flipping through the papers.  
"It says on your application that your current legal name is not the one you were born with. Care to explain?"  
"Gladly, ma'am. I actually changed my name twice." Kendra paused for a moment, her gold eyes thoughtful. "My birth name was Amalthea* Swanson. Once I was adopted, I changed it. Once I came here, I changed it again."  
"Why are you here? I've been unable to find a sufficient reason why." Sarai asked, and Kendra grimaced slightly.  
"The situation at my adoptive home got tense. My birth mum, Mirsandra*, was threatening my adoptive family. Money was tight, but then my adoptive brother lost his job. I ended up here because she wanted me to have a life she simply couldn't provide." Kendra explained, her gaze on the table. Sarai nodded and moved on.  
"What was your reason for changing your name once you arrived here?" Sarai asked, raising a single eyebrow. Kendra smiled, surprising both of her visitors.  
"It's quite simple, really. As Amalthea, I lived with Miri*, and saw a lot of the badder things of the world. As Alice, I lost people who were very dear to me. I don't want to forget these things, the people I used to be, but I DO want a fresh start." Kendra said, her eyes faraway. Sarai was frowning, and Luke thought he knew why. Kendra had said, "when I was Alice". That name hit close to home, for BOTH of them.  
"What was your name after you were adopted?" Sarai asked indifferently, but Kendra tensed, her lips tightening before she relaxed with a sigh.  
"It was Alice Demetre*." Kendra replied and Sarai stood abruptly, anger causing her to shake.  
"I should've known." Sarai hissed. "This is just another trick, isn't it? Another elaborate way to get what you want?"  
"No.....and yes." Kendra said, then shook her head when she saw Sarai's triumphant expression. "Let me explain."  
Sarai frowned, then nodded once.  
"Thank you." Kendra said, then sighed. "This wasn't some 'trick' to get you to come down here, so I could see you, mock you, ridicule you. I'm not the person I once was."  
"So, at one point, you might have done that?" Luke asked suddenly, and Kendra winced.  
"At one point, yes. But no longer. I am genuinely interested in attending Marshall with the SROTC scholarship." Kendra replied. "And yet, I AM getting something I've wished for for years.... I wanted to know if I'd left a mark at Byrd, if you flinched at the merest passing mention of me, or if you guys had forgotten about me, which would've been best."  
"Why would that have been best?" Sarai asked, her skeptism clear in her voice.  
"Because, I was a naive little brat who thought she'd found an adar, a pater. I attempted to have that relationship, and screwed it up big time. I've never been good at hiding my true emotions." Kendra whispered, then shrugged, glancing up from the table. "My wish came true, to an extent. I'm all but dead to the man I consider my adar."  
"What does it mean?" Sarai asked quietly, her anger forgotten.  
"Adar? Or pater?" Kendra asked, and Sarai smiled slightly.  
"Both."  
"They're of different languages, but mean the same thing when translated to our language. Adar is Elvish, of the Sindarian dialect, and means father. Pater is Latin, and means the sake thing." Kendra explained. Sarai nodded.  
"I see. It seems everything that happened was due to a misunderstanding. Knowing the facts as I do now, I would've acted differently. At the time of the misunderstanding, I didn't know all of the facts, and would've reacted the same. I hope you can under and accept that." Sarai said quietly.  
"I do not blame you for what happened. No, the blame is all mine." Kendra said indifferently, then smiled. "Shall we get on with the interview, now that our little ISSUE has been successfully solved?"  
Sarai laughed. "I suppose we better."  
Luke's mind was awhirl, but neither female noticed. No one ever noticed. After all, he was merely a wallflower.


	2. Texting With a Teacher

Title: Texting With a Teacher

James picked up his phone as it buzzed, then smiled when he saw the notification. Kylee Holt had messaged him. Her questions were always hilarious.

Kylee Holt: Hey. So. Mind if I ask you a rather odd question? I got £10 riding on your answer.

James chuckled, shaking his head. Kylee would be the type of person to be talked into betting for money.

James Strider: As long as it's school appropriate. Assuming you mean $10, may I ask why you bet money on my answer?

Kylee Holt: It's definitely school appropriate.  
Kylee Holt: I got dared to ask a teacher of my choosing a question. The £10 is the reward.  
Kylee Holt: Sorry. I have my phone set to UK English.

James laughed as he read the disjointed messages, two things in part catching his eye.

James Strider: You finally got a phone? Also, what's the question? You've piqued my interest.

Kylee's answer shocked him.

Kylee Holt: Yep, I finally got one.  
Kylee Holt: The question is this: Can teachers tell when a student has a crush on them?  
Kylee Holt: Sorry. The dare made me do it.

James laughed at the last message, then sighed. How to answer her question?

James Strider: It depends on the grade.  
Kylee Holt: High school.  
James Strider: Most students are discreet about it, and don't let it affect how they treat the teacher.  
Others will work harder and participate more in class than they usually would, trying to impress the teacher.  
Some will act like they hate the teacher.  
James Strider: What I'm saying is yeah, we can tell, we just don't say anything, so long as the student doesn't do anything inappropriate.  
Kylee Holt: Interesting. Thanks!

James smiled. Kylee was one of a kind, there was no doubt about that.

James Strider: Who dared you?  
Kylee Holt: Uhhhhh.....


	3. One Last Meeting

Jesse Skidmore sat back in his chair with a sigh, looking around his classroom. He'd transferred from Bridgeport High to their rival, Robert C. Byrd, three years ago. He'd made his classroom his own within his first week at Byrd, then adjusted it as his tastes changed.

A soft knock at the door had Jesse standing, looking at the woman standing in the doorway.  
She was beautiful, in an otherworldy way, yet she also seemed familiar. Her black hair was cropped short, with blood red streaks running through it. Her eyes were a deep vibrant gold that sparkled in the light. Her skin wasn't the pale colour Jesse would've expected, but instead a light bronze colour.  
She wore a very beautiful, white sleeveless shirt with a lace back. Her pants were black skinny jeans, adorned with a piece of cord around her waist. She wore four inch heels, which rendered her slightly taller than Jesse.  
The woman swallowed nervously, drawing Jesse's attention to the chain that adorned her neck. It was a simple gold, from which a ruby ring hung.  
"Mr. Skidmore?" The girl asked quietly, her voice rough and even more familiar than her appearance. Jesse frowned, trying to place the voice, when there was two simaultanous chimes.  
Jesse turned towards his desk and picked up his phone, noticing from the corner of his eye that his visitor had done the same.  
It was a text from his wife, Valerie, but it was a new conversation, with an unknown number. All it read was:

_Talk. Four years of silence is far too long._

Jesse glanced at his visit and was surprised to see her looking mortified. She quickly called whoever had texted her, holding up her finger when Jesse opened his mouth.  
"Valerie Marie Skidmore. How _dare_ you?" The woman snapped, and Jesse laughed, suddenly understanding.  
"It's fine, Maria. Have a seat." Jesse said, collapsing into his desk chair. Maria glared at him, listening to Valerie, then snapped, "I'll talk later," before hanging up.  
"Allow me to apologise for a worried friend. She was the one who reminded me you said I could stop by one day, and we could talk." Maria said, coming over to Jesse's desk and perching on the edge of it.  
"I must admit, after your sophmore year with no contact, I was convinced you'd never show." Jesse said lightly, and Maria smiled.  
"This is less awkward than I expected. Still, I need to say something to you. All I ask is that you don't interrupt me. It took a lot of courage and prodding from Valerie to come here, and it took me a long time to figure out what I _needed_ , not wanted, to say." Maria paused, looking at her hands. "Can you do that?" Jesse nodded, wondering what the true purpose of this visit was about.  
"At the end of my freshman year, my mental health wasn't good. I talked to you, told you a lot of what was wrong, and that helped. Then, you began giving me the silent treatment.  
"I enjoyed talking to you. It was always refreshing. No one who talked to me at school really wanted to know ME. My adar has stopped talking to me after believing a rumour that had begun circulating the school, and, one I moved here, I fell victim to the same thing. I lost a lot of people whom I thought were friends.  
"After our messages, I became top of the class. My mum started muttering about scholarships, though I ignored her for the most part.  
"My senior year, I was offered a scholarship to Cambridge University. They were willing to allow me to complete two years with them. I accepted, but decided to complete my college years there, and study here for the first two years.  
"I attended college, made perfect grades, and joined the swim team, as well as the fencing club. I haven't talked to my mum much, nor have I visited her.  
"Now. I came here today to offer a friendship to you. To be honest, I looked up to yo from my first day here, after transferring. I grew loyal, for reasons even I cannot fathom or begin to understand. After our messages, my loyalty only grew strengthened. I understood why you were doing what you were, and I quickly accepted it.  
"You once said you believed I had taken you and projected a lot onto you. For all I know, I might have. But, if that is what happened, that projection never faded. In fact, your obvious care for me only strengthened what I felt." Maria said, then took a deep breath, and looked up, meeting Jesse's gaze. "I suppose my true question is can you be my pater, my father figure?"  
Jesse looked at his hands, and sighed. This was going to r difficult.  
"Maria... Four years ago I told you I wasn't the person for that job. I like you, yes, but I'm not the person you need. My answer hasn't changed." Jesse whispered, looking up at his former student. She was still in watching him, her expression calm.  
"I see. Well, I suppose I should go. My business here has been resolved." Maria sighed, then looked away. "All those questions through out the years, and you never answered one. Not even my comment on how childish I thought you were being."  
"I always looked at them, just never responded because I couldn't figure out your motive." Jesse said, his honesty ringing in his words. Maria laughed.  
"At first it was merely meant to irritate. Then, it became habit, one I didn't attempt to break." Maria said, then stood, and looked Jesse in the eye. "I understand, I really do. I'm not who I once was. Just, tell Val I might kill her." Jesse laughed.  
"How'd you two start talking, anyway?" Jesse asked, and Maria smiled happily.  
"She saw our messages. I've been talking to her for two or three years now. She really didn't tell you?" Alice asked, frowning.  
"Never."  
"I don't know why. Anyhoo, I really best be going. My forensics class is scheduled to do a scene in two hours. I can't be late." Maria said, checking the time.  
"Text me sometime, alright, kid?" Jesse said, and Maria nodded, suddenly pulling him into a hug.  
"Goodbye, Jesse." Maria whispered, then pulled away and hurried out of the classroom.


End file.
